bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Mourn for the Sand
Chapter 1: Mourn for the Sand "Captains... This meeting has been called, to announce a new age... In the winter war, we were victorious. However, we also lost five captains and six Lieutenants... It is to this effect, that I proclaim a new age for the Gotei 13. A hundred years from now, we will step down from our positions, and allow a new generation of Captains and Lieutenants to enter. Dismissed." Yamamoto finished, then walked out of the room on his cane, followed by the Captains and Lieutenants, who started to talk in hushed voices. "We'll all be replaced at the same time?" A captain asked. "I doubt it. New captains and lieutenants will be phased in slowly, replacing us. If everyone was replaced at once, there'd be mass chaos." A female voice answered. Another voice chimed in on the conversation."What will we do?" "Probably be forced to retire" The same female voice answered. No one else spoke the rest of the way as they walked down the wooden corridors. It seemed like the world had lost its ability to speak. --- (100 Years Later) "Captain! Wake up!" Bara shouted, hitting a sleeping man in the head with a rolled up parchment. Moses Godel awoke with a start and scratched his messy black haired head and reached for his circular frame glasses with his other hand to go over his grass green eyes. He wore his Captain's attire, which he had fallen asleep in the previous night. "What do I need to wake up for?" Moses asked his lieutenant Bara rather sleepily, yawning after he had finished speaking. "What do you need to wake up for?! A new Captain is being introduced today to the 13th squad!" She shouted at him, whacking him upside the head with the parchment again. "Do I have to be there? Can't they get someone else to go for me?" The parchment was starting to show its damage, half-bent now. She picked up his sandals and threw them at him. "The meeting is in ten minutes." Bara said, walking out of the room. Moses stretched again, knocking over a pile of books on his bedside. "I hate mornings." Moses stated to himself as he bent over to pick the books up. --- Moses ran down the hallway to the room in a mess. His hair had only been combed in the front. He was in the final hallway now, almost there. He tried to push his hair back, but to no avail as it reset to its original position. He opened the door to the room. "-which is why the water location must have increased protection for the next month Captain Nirmorra, due to-... Oh, Moses. You're joining us today" Quiloka said, looking away from the Captain he was addressing to Moses. "I apologize Captain-Commander Quiloka Qis, I-" "It's no matter. Take your place." Quiloka said, scratching his brown haired head. Moses positioned himself between a tall man who looked to be in his 30s, Captain Kuromani. "Now, as I was saying Captain Nimorra, the masses around the area are becoming hostile, so I suggest that you create two separate groups to surround them.” Quiloka composed himself, and looked at the other captains. “Now to give you the main reason you were organized. We introduce today, 13th Squad captain, Chinmoku.” Chinmoku walked into the room, wearing the Shinigami captain’s attire. Tall blue hair hit the hanging wall above the doors. “Thus, this completes the Gotei 13 once again. May our years be long, and may we prosper with the new intelligence and force of our new Captain and our fellow brothers and sisters.” --- 90 YEARS AGO “Ha! A kid! A kid! How did a kid get into Hueco Mundo brother?” “Does it matter? His soul smells simply delicious…Let’s feast!” The boy looked at the two Hollow and smiled. Spiritual pressure started radiating from the boy, breaking the brittle trees nearby him and causing sand to be thrown up. The Hollows fell to the ground, looking straight up at him. “What the hell?! Who is this kid…” “Names are simply titles. You can however call me your new master.” The boy’s smile turned into a frown. “Who do you think you are? You’re no master over us.” “This way, is the home of the Vasto Lorde, correct?” He pointed down a trail made of sharp thorns. One of the Hollow spat in the boy’s direction and glared at him. The boy walked down the thorny path as the two Hollow behind him simply stared at him, walking away as if nothing had happened. He stopped walking and stood still and turned his head just enough to show a sinister grin. A barrier of thorns erupted from the ground beneath one of the Hollow, cutting him into small pieces that quickly disappeared. “BROTHER!” The remaining Hollow growled at the child. “Your brother’s name was Dryskull C and your name is Dryskull B, correct?” “How the hell did you know?” “No need for you to know. Or warn the Vasto Lorde about me. Die.” Thorns fell from the sky, slamming and stabbing Dryskull B into the blood stained sand below. Multiple Vasto Lorde were spread through the large room, some sitting around and lounging, others grouped together and talking. One sat in a throne, looking at the entrance to the room when the boy walked in, unleashing his spiritual pressure immediately causing all of the Vasto Lorde in the room to look towards the source. “Hello. I’m Bane. Would you like to make a deal with me?” Trivia *The working title for this Chapter was "The Day Victory Was Loss" *It is unknown who is talking in the first flashback after Yamamoto makes his speech, but the female voice described implies that at least one of the female Captains or Lieutenants survived. *PixelSith64, the creator of Bleach: Te Watashimasu plans to revisit the period after Yamamoto's announcement and reveal a few people who did survive. *First appearances (In order of appearance) (This does not count for the flashback before the beginning, but does count for the flashback at the end): Bara Moses Godel Nimorra Jakun Quiloka Qis Kuromani Menitoben Chinmoku Dryskull B Dryskull C Bane *Bane's first appearance originally took place around the time the final Captain was introduced, it was altered, however, to allow an explanation for an upcoming event. *Chapter 1 was originally going to be released August 31st, but due to technical difficulties this was prevented and delayed it's release until September 6th, 2009. Category:PixelSith64 Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Category:Bleach: Te Watashimasu Chapters Category:Successors Arc